Many health care procedures involve medication administrations. The type of medication and timing of administration are important to record in order to provide healthcare providers real-time information on the conduct of the procedure and the completion of a medical record. Some protocols require quick medication administrations with limited time for documentation and record keeping. Others require completion and verification of medication administration manually to ensure proper patient care and accounting for use of medications.